1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for receiving and passing through laundry.
2. Description of the Related
In laundries, clean laundry such as sheets is fed to an apparatus which automatically mangles the laundry. This apparatus for feeding and laying down washed sheets is known from Dutch patent specification no. 167.743 in the name of applicant. Therein, the operator has to put two corners of the sheet between two clamps by hand.
A drawback to this apparatus is that, after the first corner has been inserted, the entire longest edge of the piece of laundry has to be searched or guided to find the second corner, in order to put it in the second clamp. This is very time-consuming.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate this drawback.